The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, information processing devices that can communicate wirelessly with readers/writers (or information processing devices having a reader/writer function), such as a wireless IC (Integrated Circuit) card or a portable phone having a wireless IC chip mounted thereon, for example, have come into widespread use. Readers/writers and information processing devices such as IC cards or portable phones use a magnetic field (carrier wave) with a predetermined frequency such as 13.56 [MHz], for example, for communication. Specifically, a reader/writer and an information processing device such as an IC card can communicate with each other in such a way that the reader/writer transmits a carrier wave with a carrier signal superimposed thereon, and the information processing device, which has received the carrier wave with an antenna, returns a response signal in response to the received carrier signal through load modulation.
An information processing device such as the one described above can, by having an IC chip with a tamper-resistant property, safely perform transmission/reception of and update to data, which may possibly be tampered, such as electronic money or data for receiving privileges associated with services, for example. Thus, provision of various services using an information processing device, which has mounted thereon an IC chip that can communicate wirelessly with a reader/writer as described above, is widely spread in the society. A user can receive various services using a single information processing device.
Herein, examples of a method of causing an information processing device to perform processes corresponding to various services include causing the information processing device to execute a different application for each service. However, when such a method is used, it would be necessary to mount an application corresponding to each service on the information processing device in advance.
Against such a background, a technology of causing a single application to perform different behaviors is developed. As a technology of causing an agent (a single application) to, by acquiring from a server a roll that defines the behavior of the agent, perform a process corresponding to the acquired roll, a technology disclosed in JP 2010-244168A is given as an example.